FMD Article 1
by EdwardKaoriSonozakiElric
Summary: Alphonse has mysteriously died not too long after regaining his body and Edward is left alone D: Roy decides to try and find someone, or something, to make Ed feel better. I suck at summaries yay!
1. Goodbye Alphonse

Kaori: YO PEOPLE! This is my first story...be nice, m'kay?

Al: WHEWT!! Story!

Kaori: Shut up, Al...you have no say in this

Al: D: Fine...

Kaori: Disclaimer?

Al: Oh...alright..._**EdwardKaoriSonozakiElric does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters**_

Kaori: Thankies :)

**LOLALINEYAYI'MRETARDED!**

I wasn't really sure at the time what I was thinking, but obviously he didn't either. After the unexpected death of Alphonse, I guess the only thing I could do was to comfort him. The poor kid died of a heart attack…don't remember the cause. His brother couldn't handle it. I found myself holding onto the small blonde as he cried. Nobody ever thought they'd see the day when that stubborn kid would lean on somebody and cry. But…why did it have to be me?

"Did you enjoy your moment, General?" Riza asked me after the ceremony.

I snorted.

"The kid needed help. I was just there. It could've been anyone in the area."

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye smiled at that statement.

"But he picked you?"

I waved her off and walked down the path to the road. I heard quick footsteps behind me and stopped. The footsteps stopped also.

"Whoever's following me better have a legitimate reason," I clearly stated.

It was silent for a moment.

"You can't pretend you're not there…I heard you."

There was a cough…a quick one…but a cough none the less.

I sighed and turned around to see the kid that I just spent an entire ceremony with frozen in his tracks. I raised an eyebrow.

"Any particular reason why you're following me, Fullmetal?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

Edward Elric shook his head.

"I-It's the only way out, sir," He managed to say quietly…with a hint of weakness.

"And I assume everyone else is still waiting around in that graveyard?"

He glared at me and walked by, arms crossed. I could tell he was suppressing a few tears even though it had been a half hour since we said goodbye to his brother.

"You know that it's alright to cry," I said simply.

Edward stopped.

"I know that…" he said, "Why do you think I did it earlier?"

With that he walked off.

_He's still in pain, _I thought to myself after he was out of sight.

**LOLBREAKLINEEDWARDALPHONSEELRICROYMUSTANGRIZAHAWKEYEMWAHA**

I was sitting at my desk a few days later when the phone decided to ring. Reluctantly, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello…General?"

The voice was familiar…but I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

"Yes…Who is this?"

There was a cough or two in between my question and the answer.

"You know…Fullmetal…?"

_What?! He sounds horrible, _I thought.

"What are you calling for, Edward?" I asked calmly and casually.

"Well…I…" he started hesitantly.

I was losing patience. If he had something to say, why didn't he say it?

"Roy…I need help," was Ed's finish.

Naturally, I could say I was confused.

"Need help with what…?"

"You know!"

That reply was followed by a cough.

_Since when did he cough so much? _I asked myself.

"Are you still shaky from the other day?"

I could hear him sigh.

"Sadly, yes. And I CAN'T believe I'm going to YOU, of all people, for help."

He was trying to sound normal…but Ed couldn't hide his state of depression and grief from me.

"What do you want me to do? It's your problem, not mine."

If Ed wanted to act normal, I would honor that decision.

"Either I go there…or you come here…I just…"

A cough interrupted his sentence.

"I just need someone to talk to."

I sighed. This always happens. Whenever someone dies, a person close to them always wants to start a conversation about it.

"Fine. I'll come by later. You still live in that dump of an apartment, right?"

A growl, followed by a cough, came from the phone.

"Yes…Don't call it a dump. I live here you know…"

"Alright. I'll see you soon, Edward."

I hung up before he could say anything more. I didn't want to do this…but if it would bring him back to work, I'd do it.

Riza walked into the room.

"You were on the phone when I came by earlier…what was it about?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Fullmetal."

She stared at me confused.

"He wanted to know if I would come by and talk to him," I informed her.

"Are you going to?" Riza asked.

"Why not? If it brings him back to work with his badass attitude, then it's fine."

The lieutenant sighed.

"He's still a child, Roy," she started, "Losing someone that close to him will hurt more than it would if either of us lost someone. That and he's already lost everyone else in his family. Edward is the only Elric left in the world…that we know of."

I rolled my eyes. I knew everything she had said. The problem was, there's no guarantee that he was the last Elric on the planet. That old man Hohenheim could've had more children. Who knows?

"I'll go see him," I said, "and I'll bring him back to headquarters eventually. He'll be the same bratty teen as he used to be."

**MOREBREAKLINESTHEY'RESOMUCHFUNWHOOPDEEFLIPPINDOILOVEEDWARD!!**

I raised my hand and knocked on the door. The building I was standing in wasn't the most pleasant place to be. There were so many people, it wasn't even funny.

A few months ago, Edward was assigned MORE work by the state, so he had to move closer to the city, and headquarters. The brothers were broke at the time so they got this filthy apartment cheap. Riza always said that they should find a better home, but Edward is a stubborn kid…doesn't listen to anyone's advice.

That was one of the reasons I didn't want to deal with him today…but I had to. Inside I cared about him. Like a son I suppose.

I heard something hit the door and it slowly opened. I looked in to see Edward Elric laying on the couch…staring at the ceiling. The TV was on AMC, which is a boring channel as we all know, and the ceiling fan was squeaking as it turned.

"Just come in…"

His voice sounded worse than it did earlier that day. I wondered what happened.

I walked in, shutting the door behind me, and stood in front of the couch. The kid barely acknowledged my presence. I tapped my foot, waiting for something to start.

After a moment, Ed coughed and sat up. He gave me a strange look and stood up.

"To the dining room…"

He sounded like he was trying to be enthusiastic…but failing horribly.

I followed him out to the dining room table and sat across from him.

"So…what did you want to talk about, Ed?" I started with a simple question.

"Everything."

**ENDOFCHAPTERLALALAEDLOOKSREALLYMESSEDUPDOESN'THEPOORGUYD':**

Kaori: Hey Al

Al: What?

Kaori: Are you sad that you're not in the story?

Al: Yes…but…is my dead body visible?

Kaori: I don't think so…considering the way you died.

Al: Was it really a heart attack?

Kaori: You'll see :)

Oh and the squeaky fan idea was from the Actor Commentary of The Truth Behind Truths...Thank you, Vic...and the writer guy/Havoc's Voice actor who's name escapes my mind.


	2. It'll Be Alright

Kaori: So Alphonse

Al: Yeah?

Kaori: Are you ready to see what happens next?

Al: I guess. You're going to make me anyway.

Kaori: YUP! On to the next chapter!!

Al: You're such a moron...

Kaori: Nah...it's just what happens to you when you listen to Never Too Late by Three Days Grace after watching FMA...

Al: Alrighty then..._**EdwardKaoriSonozakiElric doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist!**_

Kaori: I'm not that smart :)

Al: You changed the POV

Kaori: Yeah…I know…

**MWAHAHATHEBEGINNINGOFTHECHAPIWINYOULOSEHAHAGODIEUNDERAROC**

Everything…

What was there to talk about besides how depressed he was and how lonely he feels? Roy pondered that thought until the younger of the two spoke.

"Things have been completely messed up for me…and I don't know what to do anymore."

Roy figured as much. It was going to be the same routine.

"It's not unusual for that to happen, Edward," he said.

Ed growled slightly.

"You're just here so I'll suck it up and come back to be a slave to your every command…"

His words were cold, but Roy was used to hearing such things. After all, people throughout the country think that the State Alchemists are military attack dogs, hence the name "Dog of the Military."

With a sigh, the man shrugged.

"That might be a reason why I'm here listening to whatever you have to say…but there could be another reason."

Ed laughed at that statement.

"What? You actually caring what happens to me? Sure. When you actually become Furher."

Ouch.

"Trying to beat me with insults, eh?"

Roy saw what was he was doing. It turned into a game, whether Edward wanted it to or not.

"You could be right. The truth could be that I don't give a rats ass about what happens to you."

The younger of the two smirked.

"Or you're just hiding the fact that you care so much about me that you came here to try to talk me into being social. Maybe try to get me out of this dump of an apartment?"

He laughed again…shortly followed by a cough, which ended the discussion.

"You may continue to talk," Roy said after a moment of silence.

Ed stood up. He walked over to the man.

"What?"

The look on his face the next second made Roy understand why he called. Edward's outer shell of strength, determination, and courage melted away. Before that moment, Roy Mustang had never thought that he would see a kid, who was at the same level of strength as himself and had proved that nothing could put him down, break down like he saw right then. Out of a strange fatherly instinct, Roy put his hand on Ed's head, for some twisted reassurance. He found that did not work…so Roy gave the kid a hug.

You know how things like that work. If a civilized person sees a child alone with tears running down their cheeks, they would go to see what was wrong.

No, Roy didn't believe that he was very civilized, but that act apparently was. Roy really had no idea what prompted him to do anything that he was about to do…but I'm sure now Ed appreciates everything.

"It's okay," Roy said reassuringly.

He didn't think Ed believed him, considering he tried to break free from the hug.

"Edward…listen to me."

He looked up. Roy saw the loneliness he felt reflecting in his eyes. It's amazing what those eyes of his will show you…but that's not the point.

"You're going to be alright. These things happen, and you just let them. One day, you'll find out that there was a legitimate reason for all of this."

Roy choice of words was horrible…so he continued.

"Ah...What I mean is…"

Ed blinked a few times and sighed.

"I know very well what you mean."

"But Ed, let me finish."

He waited for Roy to go on. He tried to place the words in the right way inside of his head.

"I mean, if Alphonse died, there could've been a good reason."

Ed glared at him for a moment…but Roy still continued.

"Maybe it was a test…to see if you could overcome something like that."

He kicked the general and stepped back.

"Well then I failed. Whoopdee Flippin Do for me!"

_Don't tell me he's going to be like this… _Roy thought to himself.

"Come on, Ed. Don't act like that."

"Why shouldn't I?! No one knows what the hell I'm going through!" he yelled back.

Roy was getting tired of Edward's defiance. He stood and crossed his arms.

"Move on with your life, Edward. There's nothing you can do to bring Alphonse back to life. You will just end up dead yourself."

"Maybe the world would be better off without me!"

Roy froze at hearing those words. Edward Elric…considering suicide? That crossed the line.

"You were considering…"

Edward walked over to the window and stared out. Roy knew that he was right.

"Don't give up your life just because you think it's pointless…worthless…" Roy said, thinking of himself back in the days after the war in Ishbal.

"Is that what you thought a few years ago? After you killed all of those people?"

It was like Ed read his mind.

"That was a completely different thing!"

Those words came out of Roy's mouth…but were they really true?

"Just leave me alone…it's not like you can do anything," said Edward, breaking the silence.

Roy walked over and stood behind Ed.

"I know exactly how you feel, kid," he started.

Ed turned around and pointed at him.

"You wouldn't know anything about this," he said coldly, "You've never lost someone this close to you in such a way!"

The younger turned his back to the one he spoke to.

Roy thought about what had just been said. Lots of people die from heart attacks.

"Many people have lost a loved one from a heart attack, Ed. They all know what it feels like."

Edward turned back around, except this time the look in his eyes showed an emotion completely different. It was a look of hatred and secrecy.

"How do you know…that he died from a heart attack?"

**OMGDIDHEREALLYDIELIKETHAT?POORAL!!**

Kaori: Hey Al.

Al: What?

Kaori: You like what's going on?

Al: Ed's keeping secrets again…--…

Kaori: Yup.

Al: And I didn't die from a heart attack…did I?

Kaori: Wait and see ;)

Al: oh Kaori! You made a rhyme!

Kaori: Oh i did! With Ed!


End file.
